Tier Harribel
| birthday = July 25 | gender = Female | height = 175 cm (5'9") | weight = 61 kg (135 lbs.) | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = Ruler of Hueco Mundo | previous occupation = 3rd | team = Tres Bestias | previous team = Espada | partner = Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun | previous partner = | base of operations = , Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Tiburón | storyline = | roleplay = The Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tier Harribel | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = None }} This is Ten Tailed Fox's article on Tier Harribel. For a community-wide list of Tier incarnations, please see Tier Harribel (disambiguation). Tier Harribel (ティア・ハリベル, Tia Hariberu) was a female Arrancar in 's army, and is the former Espada Tres (3). She later becomes the ruler of Hueco Mundo. Appearance Harribel has dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair which has three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket, unlike that of other Arrancar, has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards (in the anime, this outfit is extended to fully cover her breasts, a black stripe showing where the original cut of the jacket was). The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, which slightly gives her fingers the appearance of a cat's paws. Harribel carries her Zanpakutō horizontally across her back (similar to Soifon). The sword itself is notably broad and short compared to others, and has a western-style guard. The remnants of her Hollow mask consist of the sides of her face and her mouth, as well as an extensive area below and around her neck extending down to, and also covering, her nipples; she usually hides these Hollow remnants from view with her jacket (in the anime, the remnants are extended to cover the underside of her breasts due to censorship). Harribel's mask fragment give her a similar appearance to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, at least in regards to the teeth. To date she has the most intact mask of any Arrancar not including the incomplete Grand Fisher (though the mask is removed upon her Zanpakutō's release). Her Espada tattoo is oddly placed on the left side of her right breast. The location of her Hollow hole is currently unknown, despite the fact that her release form reveals most of her body. Personality Harribel, unlike several of the other former members of the Espada, is serene, tactful, and calm. She also lacks the bloodlust that is often a common trait in the Arrancar species, preferring to simply observe from the sidelines whenever possible. She will, however, engage in combat if she feels that she or her Fracción are in danger. In addition, as demonstrated in her battle against Nnoitra, following her departure from Aizen's service, she will also engage in combat if she feels that her authority or credibility as a fighter is being challenged.The Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel Harribel also sets herself apart from the other former Espada, in that she despises the notion of killing others; even her enemies. Despite this, betrayal seems to be the one thing that will push her over the edge, as when Aizen betrayed her, she furiously attacked him in a demonstration of brutality and aggressiveness rarely seen from her. She has shown herself to be a very caring and nurturing individual, a very rare trait among the Arrancar species, but especially rare among the Espada. She has only displayed this side of her personality to a select few individuals, namely her Fracción. On some occasions, she appears to act almost motherly towards them, such as when she scolds them for their needless bickering. This is also reflected in the way she worries about them whenever they are injured or in danger. When they were brutally defeated at the hands of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Harribel became very vengeful and violently lashed out at Tōshirō Hitsugaya, while at the same time threatening the Captain-Commander himself that he was next to face her wrath. Her caring side even comes out on enemies, as she showed both care and pity for Nnoitra during their battle. Another defining trait, also revealed in her fight with Nnoitra, is her hatred of sexism. She was shown to be venomously opposed to Nnoitra's view on women and their role in fighting, immediately drawing her sword for attack the moment he suggested she could not be equal to a man. She also was shown to be quite proud in her role as the former third Espada. Much of her resentment of Nnoitra was linked to his sexism and the way he looked down on her for being higher ranked within Aizen's army than himself, despite the fact that she was a woman. History At some point in time, she was an Arrancar in Aizen Sōsuke's army and the third Espada. She participated in the Winter War in the Fake Karakura Town against the Gotei 13. Her opponent at the time was then captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. She was a powerful fighter being able to fight against a captain-class Shinigami effortlessly. During most of their fight Harribel was able to match blow for blow, using her Resurrección to fight against Hitsugaya's Bankai and again, both were evenly matched due to the same elemental nature of their zanpakutō. During the late stages of the fight two Visored and joined the battle. She was able to fight off all three opponents for a while, but an unexpected event occurred; she was betrayed by her commander, Sōsuke Aizen. Aizen, who notices their fight, suddenly appears behind Harribel. She turns, noticing his presence as he approaches her and before she can react, he slashes Harribel across her midsection. She is shocked as Aizen only responds that he is done with her as it appears that she is not strong enough to fight for him. Harribel looks at Aizen with rage and retaliates by stabbing him through the chest with her sword. Aizen's expression does not change as he says dealing with her is such a pain, surprising Harribel. She then realizes that she attacked an illusion and that she has been stabbed from the back of her left shoulder by the real Aizen. He then states that he will never allow her to raise her sword against him again and withdraws his sword, which sends Harribel plummeting into the city below, finally unconscious. Upon awakening, the Gotei 13 and Visored were all unconscious, and Aizen and Gin had left to destroy the real Karakura Town. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Highly Perceptible Combatant: While a person of few words, Harribel has shown herself to be an extraordinarily intuitive individual. She is easily able to see through a person's demeanor to determine what they are thinking about. During the battle between and , she noted how similar the two were, especially in terms of energy signatures. Her keen intellect and intuition is later seen in the initial fight with Hitsugaya, being able to see through his icy demeanor and identify his concern for his Lieutenant and then turn it into an advantage that lasted the entire duration of her battle with the young captain. She was also able to detect a miniscule wavering in Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure after the arrival of concerned him. In her battle with Nnoitra, she immediately noticed his will to fight her and his intense disdain for her, calling him out on it after discovering why he hadn't accompanied them to the Fake Karakura Town. She was later able to discern that it was the Arrancar's sexism that caused him to look down on her. In addition to this, after only seeing the technique preformed twice (once up close), Harribel was able to deduce both the strengths and weaknesses of 's offensive and defensive techniques. Master Tactician: Harribel was able to hold her own in a fight against Hitsugaya who used counter abilities to her own, such as turning her aquatic techniques into ice. Taking advantage of his attacks, she was able to use both the water from her own weapon, as well as the water generate from his to gain complete command of the battle. In her battle with Nnoitra, Harribel managed to deduce that his Resurrección was a melee-type just by seeing it after its completion, and instantly converted her strategy from close range fighting to long range fighting to take advantage of the situation. Additionally, numerous times in her fight against Juhabach, she was shown to use her abilities to overwhelm him, even being able to counterattack his counterattacks. She showed herself capable of setting up multiple strategies for attack well in advance due to her ability to anticipate her opponent's movements. Enhanced Strength: In her battle with Nnoitra, Harribel effortlessly blocks Nnoitra's Santa Tresa, which, on its own is a sword of large proportions, added to the fact that the blow had his full might behind it, and held it with no visible signs of buckling under the force of the strike. Later in that same fight, her strength was shown, when coupled with her already sizable spiritual pressure, to cut Nnoitra's self-proclaimed, impenetrable Hierro and even shove him back, causing him some shock. Kenjutsu Mastery : Harribel has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even grounds with Hitsugaya, the Shinigami captain of the , as well as a famous prodigy of swordsmanship in his own rights. Harribel is ambidextrous, meaning she can switch her sword from her right hand to her left. She is even capable of defending herself from a Shinigami captain and two Visored with their masks on simultaneously. In her battle with Nnoitra, and upon becoming serious in the battle, Harribel's ferocity in swordsmanship combined with her speed not only shocked, but even struck slight fear into the former fifth Espada, despite the fact that he himself is known for his own unique swordsmanship. As a true Kenjutsu user, Harribel is more than skilled enough to end a fight without having to cut with her sword; which is the mark of a seasoned swordsman and a master of the art. Feigning Techniques: Since becoming the ruler of Hueco Mundo, Harribel has fiercely sharpened her swordsmanship skills, demonstrating the ability to use her sword as an extension of her arms. She is extraordinarily perceptive when fighting, considering any conceivable open spot on her opponent's body as a potential target. She is proficient in feigning techniques, using a combination of her spiritual pressure, footwork, and her sword to set an opponent off by one move, creating a host of new openings that she can exploit for her benefit. * : By suddenly unleashing a tremendous, but short burst of spiritual pressure, Harribel can momentarily surprise her opponents, allowing her to use the opening to set up for an attack or to shift the direction of the fight in her favor. Thrusting Techniques: After utilizing one of her feigning methods, Harribel will employ a combination of thrusts, jabs, and cuts upon the area opened up by her feign. As demonstrated in her battle against Nnoitra, these attacks are blindingly fast and noticeably vicious. She is unusual compared to Shinigami swordsman and even other Arrancar in that, rather than aiming for the chest of her foe, she aims to cut the sword hand or the forearm, disabling any fellow swordsman. She is also a master of , which she can use without having first used a feign. With a quick strike, she places both hands on her blade and flicks it towards a target's torso, surpassing the speed of a Quincy's , making it hard to avoid and extremely deadly. * Acuchillar Azul (鞘推力 (スラッシュ•アズール), Surasshu Azūru; Spanish for "Blue Slash", Japanese for "Scabbard Thrust"): A form of technique, as well as being one of Harribel's "quick slash" maneuvers, Harribel will infuse her Zanpakutō with her own spiritual energy, much like , and then, with blinding speeds, draw it from her scabbard and slash forward. The resulting slash is meant to bifurcate her opponent, and was strong enough to severely damage Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Bankai while she was only using one hand. Parrying Techniques: When on the defense, Harribel has extensive knowledge of the art of parrying her opponent's attacks, allowing her to manipulate the situation to her advantage. When parrying, she always angles the tip of her blade towards the opponent, minimizing the amount of movements she requires and immediately putting her opponent at a disadvantage. This also allows her to parry from all angles, providing a good foundation for counter-attacks of her own. Harribel will supplement these moves with her quick strikes at the wrists and forearms of her foe, allowing her to instantly incapacitate them, which gives her the ability to end fights quickly; something she often is fond of employing, due to her distaste for fighting. Other Techniques: She is also aware of several sword techniques that she utilizes in combat; * Cresta Azul (青波の花 (クレスト•アズール), Kuresuta Azūru; Spanish for "Blue Crest", Japanese for "Blue Wave Crest"): A disarming technique. While on the defense, she will trap the opponent's blade within the hollowed-out region of her sword to prevent it from moving. Then, with a powerful flick of her wrists, she will tear the weapon from it's owner's hands, using her own sword as leverage, sending it flying away; effectively disarming the target. * (波蒼砲 (オーラ・アズール), Ōra Azūru; Spanish for "Blue Wave", Japanese for "Blue Wave Gun"): A technique in which Harribel pulls her sword back, as it gathers yellow spiritual energy within the hollow portion of her blade, and launches it towards her opponent, in the form of an energy blade projectile. She has also demonstrated the ability to keep the energy concentrated within the hollowed out portion of the blade and unleash it in the form of a ribbon when attacking. She generally uses this as a feigning attack, drawing the opponent into creating openings, as it is weaker than an average Cero, and is therefore unable to cause significant damage on its own. Arrancar Abilities : Harribel has been shown to charge her unique yellow Cero using her sword, as well as being able to fire it in a very wide ranging form, following the arc of her subsequent sword swing. This makes it especially deadly at close-range, as she can employ it during her normal swordplay. * : As a former member of Aizen's Espada, she is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough, potentially, to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this reason, Aizen banned its use inside the fortress, although, now that she no longer serves Aizen, she uses this Cero variation however she pleases. In order to fire it, it seems Harribel must first cut her own hand on her Zanpakutō's sealed state, mixing her blood with the Cero. Harribel's Gran Rey Cero is colored pinkish-purple. Her Gran Rey Cero is shown to be more powerful than Nnoitra's Cero Doble, which was a Cero comprised of her regular Cero and Nnoitra's own Cero blast combined into one. : Harribel has demonstrated incredible speed in battle, initially able to outmaneuver Hitsugaya and his Hyōrinmaru to the point of forcing him almost completely on the defensive. Her training since leaving Aizen seems to have increased this aspect of her powers as well. She has been shown to easily keep up and even confuse the likes of Nnoitra during their confrontation. She actively uses her mastery of Sonído techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance, thus making hitting her almost impossible if not for the most advanced combatant. Her movements are noticeably so fast that few would be likely to see an attack take place, as was the case with Nnoitra, though he was underestimating her ability when it happened. Harribel is able to create at least twelve clones of herself at once using Sonído, similar in principle to 's Gemelos Sonído, in her battle with Nnoitra. While they are indistinguishable from her true self and mimic her movements, they do not seem to last long. : Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Harribel has the ability to use this technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. She is seen using one to travel to the Fake Karakura Town and back to Hueco Mundo after the battle. : During her time in servitude to Aizen, she was one of the top four Espada meaning that Harribel was forbidden to release her Zanpakutō while inside the dome of Las Noches. If she were to do so, her immense spiritual power would be enough to demolish the fortress. Her spiritual power is colored bright yellow. Harribel's spiritual power has vastly increased since her days as an Espada, by her own admission, no doubt the result of the incredible increasing of her own abilities since that time. It is now big enough to shock her foes upon it's release, even making some of her teammates stand back when she begins using her spiritual energy. Her anger alone seems to raise her energy to the point where Senkaku Ningensei took a step back from intimidation. : Her Hierro is such that she was able to take a blow from Nnoitra's giant Zanpakutō, Santa Teresa; a blow that would've broken any normal person's arm completely, and be little more than stunned. Zanpakutō Tiburón (皇鮫后 (ティブロン), tiburon; Spanish for "Shark", Japanese for "Imperial Shark Empress"): In its sealed state, Harribel's Zanpakutō, while not particularly long, is unusually wide and has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle is purple and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end that Harribel uses to unsheathe it. Oddly, the sword is longer than its sheathe. It is worn horizontally on her upper back. * Resurrección: Its release command is "Attack" (討て, ute). When releasing her Zanpakutō, she holds it in an outstretched arm in front of her with the blade pointing down and declares the release command. She is then completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water that closes around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone which Harribel then cuts herself out of. In this form, all of her clothes are gone, as well as her Espada tattoo. The Hollow fragments she has in her sealed state become a collar with extensions that cover her nipples, in addition to spaulders on her shoulders with two ribbon-like protrusions on her back that bare a resemblance to shark fins. A thin, spine-like structure also forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts. Harribel now wears a mini-skirt consisting of bones that appear to surround a dark undergarment. She wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves as well. Her weapon takes the form of a broad pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard that completely covers her hand. The sword also possesses what appear to be gill markings along either side of the blade. Harribel loses her three braids, making her hair become messy, and gains two lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Harribel's speed and strength increase immensely. :* Enhanced Strength: In this form, she is strong enough to cut completely through Nnoitra Jiruga's immense Hierro without much focus. :* Enhanced Sonído: By far the most heavily increased ability from her normal state, is her affinity for Sonído. She demonstrates this well in her battle against Nnoitra; first by dodging a point blank strike by all four of his blades, only losing a lock of hair to them. Her Sonído in this form is at such a level that she can move faster than her techniques, allowing her to fire multiple techniques from all directions, shown when she fired a La Gota, Cascada, and a Cero at Nnoitra from all directions before any of the attacks had a chance to hit him. :* Enhanced Durability: Harribel was shown to take on Nnoitra's Cero Parejo at point blank, escaping with only a few burn marks on her back. :*'Cero Oscuras' (黒虚閃, (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"), or more grammatically correct Cero Oscuro, is a full-powered black Cero used primarily by Ulquiorra; though during her training, after leaving Aizen, Harribel managed to pick up this technique as well. When using this technique, Harribel concentrates her vast spiritual energy into the tip of her pata, releasing an condensed jet-black Cero (with a yellow outline) with great might. The result of being used in her released state is a much greater Cero, exceeding even Gran Rey Cero, the ultimate Cero, and has been referred to as "an Espada's fully-powered Cero." When fired, it covers any exposed light into absolute pitch darkness. The Cero Oscuras' range is vast, and is mighty enough to completely destroy half of the dome over Las Noches. :*'Water Manipulation': Her primary ability in this form is the creation and manipulation of water. The water used for her attacks is generated by the gill-markings on her blade. She can shape the water, which is only limited by her imagination. She can adjust the pressure of he aquatic techniques at will, making them lethal to foes who have no means to protect themselves from them. She can also control the direction of preexisting water. :**'Hirviendo' (灼海流 (イルビエンド), irubiendo; Spanish for "Boiling", Japanese for "Burning Current"): Harribel points her blade out and instantly boils any form of water that comes close to it, including ice, and deflects it around her. :** Congelación (凝固点 (ひょうけつ), Kongakushion; Spanish for "Freezing", Japanese for "Freezing Point"): Harribel can freeze the water vapor in the air around her pata, creating ice crystals. She can also use this on a large scale, freezing over any available water source. :*** Mirages: By mixing the effects of Hirviendo and Congelación with an intense source of light, Harribel can create mirages with the reflections. They are usually only effective once before a foe can figure them out. :**'Cascada' (断瀑 (カスケーダ), kasukeda; Spanish for "Waterfall", Japanese for "Cutting Waterfall"): Harribel launches a rushing surge of water at her enemy. The torrent of high pressure water is large enough to cover several town blocks. During her battle with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, she had to wait for enough water to gather in the air before she could use this technique, however, several years later and after much training, she claims that she no longer has to do this, as she has mastered her released form. Not only this, but it seems as though Cascada has strengthen as well; as it is equal to Nnoitra's released form Cero, which was stated to be on par with the Gran Rey Cero. :**'La Gota' (戦雫 (ラ・ゴータ), ra gota; Spanish for "The Drop", Japanese for "War Drop"): Harribel is able to condense large amounts of water around her blade before firing it as a blast that resembles a shark tooth. She has also demonstrated the ability to fire multiple blasts in rapid succession with relative ease. The blasts strike with enough concussive force to demolish houses. :**'Tromba' (水低気圧 (旋風), tromba; Spanish for "Waterspout", Japanese for "Water Cyclone"): Harribel must first surround herself with a large amount of water. Afterwards, she turns all of the water into a massive water cyclone which she can control with her pata. The water is high pressure and not easily dispelled. Like all of her other water techniques, she can boil it at will. She claims that it is her ultimate attack. Nnoitra claims that the cyclone itself is rather weak, but Harribel reveals that the power behind the technique lies in her control over water pressure and heat. With these two things, she can both crush and scorch her foe, leaving them unable to fight back. * (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"): Harribel's power has exponentially increased since her time with Aizen, allowing her to achieve the second release. When releasing this form, she releases enough water to fill a large lake from her body, which then rains down on her foe. It also creates monsoon-level winds. In this form, she takes on the same appearance as she did as a Vasto Lorde-class Hollow; Her skin becomes light blue, except for the area around her eyes. Her Hollow mask remnants have returned, though they now not only cover her mouth, but also act sort of like a visor around her eyes. Out of the back of her mask fragments is a long, shark-like fin that extends down to her thighs. She grows horns on her shoulders and her pata becomes merged with her arm. Her Espada tattoo also vanishes. : Resurrección: Segunda Etapa Special Ability: Harribel is capable of using all of the abilities from her previous Resurrección form, albeit they are enhanced by the Segunda Etapa's power, in addition to new abilities; :* Overwhelming Spiritual Energy: Harribel's already vast spiritual power is significantly increased furthermore upon entering her second stage. Her power is such that even Adjuchas-class Hollows are killed in her presence. Juhabach comments on her power, saying that her spiritual pressure, in this form, feels as if he had become submerged under an ocean of water. :* Enhanced Speed: Her speed is greatly enhanced to the point that Bankai-level Shunpō or Resurrección-level Sonído are incapable of keeping up with her. She states that she is even faster than Ulquiorra in his second release in this form. Using her Sonído, she was shown capable of completely overwhelming Juhabach, the leader of the Vandenreich. Furthermore, her speed is so great that it doesn't emit the sound frequently associated with Sonído when she moves, allowing her to easily sneak up on her targets. :* Enhanced Water Control: Her control of water vastly expands, to the point where noted she could likely convert spiritual particles themselves into water, in addition to using preexisting sources. She can also now generate super-heated water vapor without having to boil any preexisting water technique. Harribel also gains control of several new techniques in this form; :** Valo Vapor (温殺害 (ヴェールじょうき), vāvru vuepor; Spanish for "Steam Veil", Japanese for "Heated Murder"): In her second release state, Harribel constantly emits an invisible veil of steam from her pata, which surrounds her body. This steam is to temperatures well beyond its boiling point. Harribel considers it her ultimate defensive technique, as it instantly vaporizes skin and flesh that come within its range. In the same circumstances, the steel from sword blades and even spiritual particles melt away when coming into contact with this veil. :** Aleta Dorsal (鮫王妃鰭 (フィンせびれ), alēta dorusal; Spanish for "Dorsal Fin", Japanese for "Shark Queen's Fin"): Harribel's strongest offensive move. By condensing a tremendous amount of water vapor from her pata and the surrounding air around her pata, she can then cleave through anything in a single stroke, cauterizing any wounds she creates in the process to prevent bleeding of the wound. The technique, should it miss, can also create sizable trenches in the ground. :** La Ecolocación (反響 (エコーロケーション), ra ekōrokēshon; Spanish and Japanese for "Echolocation"): A sensory ability, Harribel can use her spiritual energy much like a sonar, sending out small waves which then hit targets and bounce back to her. This allows her to keep track of her targets, even when she cannot see or hear them. :** Colmillo (鮫牙 (きば), kōmiyō; Spanish for "Fang", Japanese for "Shark Fang"): Harribel's most powerful long range attack, she gathers super-heated water vapor around her pata, much like in her Aleta Dorsal ability, and then swings her blade, creating an invisible wave of super-heated gas that cleaves in two anything in its path, making it a horrifyingly deadly ability. The only warning that it is approaching is the heat it produces just moments before striking. Stats Note: This statistics table denotes her abilities after her time with Aizen, as the Ruler of Hueco Mundo. Fracción Harribel's Fracción consisted of three female Arrancar. She seemingly holds them in high regard as she wishes to avenge them. *'Apache ' (アパッチ, Apacchi) is a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia, one sky blue and one amber eye; the latter has a red ring around it. Apache's mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle much like that of a unicorn. Apache's Zanpakutō are the bracelets strapped to her arms. *'Franceska Mila Rose' (ミラ・ローズ, Mira Rōzu) is a dark-skinned Arrancar who dresses like an Amazon warrior. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and breasts. Her Zanpakutō is a western style longsword. *'Sun-Sun' (スンスン, Sunsun) wears a long white dress, with sleeves that extend well past her hands. She also has two belts criss-crossing each other on her waist. Sun-Sun has long, flowing green hair and three dots below her right eye. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her hair. Her Hollow hole isn't visible. She seems to be the most mature of Harribel's Fracción, advising Apache and Mila-Rose to stop arguing, as it makes them look weak, then chiding their angry responses. Her Zanpakutō resembles a sai. Trivia * Harribel's aspect of death is Sacrifice. * Harribel introduces herself as Tres (three) Espada, instead of Tercera (third) Quotes *(To Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun) "Don't worry about it. This is the battle of an Espada in his Resurrección form. It's not unreasonable for you to be frightened. That's your primal fear. Value it."Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 5 *(About Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's battle) "However, is the one he's fighting truly Human? I'd never think that this volume, concentration and catastrophic nature of his reiatsu would be that of a Human's. It seems more like I'm watching a fight between two Espada."Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 5-6 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "How underwhelming. So this is all a captain amounts to."Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 18-19 *"You stood no chance. With the bite of a shark, a dragon of ice shall sink beneath the waves."Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 19 *(To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "You are next. I will avenge my subordinates."Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 4 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "If it's the case that my water can become your weapon, then the instant you arrive at that thought, you must also arrive at the thought that the opposite is also possible. That is an inviolable law of battle."Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 18 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "Our existence is built upon the noble sacrifices made. Instead, you fall in battle from trying to protect your subordinates. My subordinates were not simply defeated. They left behind markers for me, on how to carry on the fight. If I had lost, my subordinates' sacrifices would have all been for nothing. I hold within me the resolve of those who sacrificed their lives."Bleach anime; Episode 274 References Category:Arrancar Category:Female